


Petal

by cubhyunjae



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Byungchan has a hidden look, Byungchan owns a coffee shop, Cliche, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Not Beta Read, Sejun owns a tattoo shop, it's fluff i promise, kind of, they're cute and oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Byungchan owns Wonderland cafe and loves all of his regulars from the elderly women to the blue haired tattoo owner that Byungchan swoons over. It's nothing short of a mess, but they find each other in the end.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun, Do Hanse/Han Seungwoo, Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik, Jung Wooseok/Jung Subin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Choi Byungchan/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Petal

The cold autumn air that nips at his skin whenever someone opens the door and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. That’s how Byungchan knows he’s home. The tall owner of Wonderland cafe is loved by many; the staff, the regulars, the puppies that stop outside waiting for a home baked treat. Byungchan is known as the tall boy with fluffy hair and even fluffier sweaters. Byungchan is always overjoyed to come into work and spend time with his staff and the regulars. Wonderland cafe is small, but it’s always busy. Byungchan’s best friend and younger half brother, Subin, is in charge of pastries with the help of their friend Seungsik. Byungchan’s other best friend, Hanse, is the main barista. They’re a small close knit family, but Byungchan wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Byungchan’s regulars are just the icing on the cake of why he loves his job. Between the lovely elderly women who come in just before their morning stroll in the park and the breathtaking owner of the tattoo shop that’s next door to Wonderland cafe. The blue haired owner with face piercings and tattoos covering his arms always smells of vanilla and lavender with undertones of patchouli. Hanse and Seungsik would always tease Byungchan about the heart eyes that the two give each other despite only talking when he comes in. Byungchan is always so awestruck by how gorgeous the other man is. He’s tall, but not as tall as Byungchan. He’s built, Byungchan observing the way his muscles flex and strain when he’s helped Seungsik with their delivery truck. And god, his hair. It’s fluffy and blue and Byungchan wants to run his fingers through it. Byungchan doesn’t mean to daydream about the tattoo owner and he doesn’t realize he’s staring off into space until Hanse bumps into Byungchan, the taller male smacking his forehead on the counter. 

“JESUS HANSE!” Byungchan cries out and holds his forehead in pain as Hanse laughs and grabs a cup to make a latte, “You could have found a better way!” 

“Hyung,” Subin looks over at Byungchan from the back, “Hanse has been trying to get your attention for three minutes straight.” 

“You’re joking,” Byungchan’s face now matches the velvet pink choker Hanse is wearing. 

“Were you daydreaming about your lover boy?” Hanse smirks as he hands Byungchan a cup with the order on it, Byungchan starting the macchiato. 

“Not every time that I lose focus and stare off into space is because I’m thinking about him,” Byungchan rolls his eyes as he fixes his deep blue sweater before going back to the coffee. 

“A good percentage of the time it is,” Seungsik leans against the doorframe that connects the room with the ovens in the back to the front of the cafe. 

“Not you too,” Byungchan groans and puts the lid of the cup on before writing a cute message on the side and handing the older woman her coffee with a big grin. 

“Hey Byungchan!” a voice that Byungchan would describe as honey calls over the bells from the front door closing. 

Hanse smirks over at Byungchan with a knowing look as he walks away from the cash register. Byungchan smiles at the male before noticing a new piercing underneath his eye. Byungchan instantly knew it as the anti eyebrow piercing.

“You got a new piercing,” Byungchan smiles, the blue haired male smiling back, “Do you want your usual?” 

“Yeah I did! Do you like it?” the male bites at his lip piercing, “Yeah just the usual please,” the male leans over and pinches Byungchan’s cheek. 

“Sejun!” Byungchan whines as he punches in the order and grabs a cup, “You know your total.” 

“As always pumpkin,” Sejun winks and slides his card into the machine as Byungchan starts on Sejun’s coffee, “We got a new piercer in finally.” 

“Tell me about them,” Byungchan bites at his lip as he starts with the espresso. 

“He’s huge. He’s taller than you  _ and  _ Seungwoo. His name is Wooseok and he’s super down to earth. He specializes with people who have anxiety about getting piercings, so if you ever finally decide to get a piercing you should go to him,” Sejun smirks at Byungchan who rolls his eyes as he works on Sejun’s coffee. 

“Stop trying to get me to get my lip pierced! I mentioned it one time and suddenly you’re trying everything to get me to get one!” Byungchan rolls his eyes as he finishes the coffee and hands it to Sejun, “I’ll think about it. Have a good day Sejunnie,” Byungchan grins as Sejun reaches over and pinches Byungchan’s cheek again. 

“Bye Byungchannie,” Sejun smiles before waving and leaving the cafe. 

“I thought  _ I  _ was gay,” Subin giggles softly before looking over at the taller owner, “Anyways, I have an appointment at eleven, so if I go missing soon and come back with a piercing,” Subin shrugs and takes a pan of cupcakes out of the oven. 

“Don’t swoon for the new guy,” Byungchan sits up on the counter as Hanse starts making a hot chocolate for himself. 

“You have no room to talk mister I have a crush on the owner of the tattoo shop next door but won’t give him my number,” Hanse grabs the whipped cream and the chalky circular sprinkles that will dissolve into the hot chocolate in five minutes. 

“You equally have no room to talk Hanse,” Seungsik laughs and pulls out his phone, “I’m the only one here who actually took the initiative and asked out one of the guys,” Seungsik rolls his eyes before turning his attention to the front door when a male with deep red hair, a tall male with partially pink hair with overgrown black roots is stood next to him. 

“Babe!” the red haired male smiles, Seungsik hopping over the counter and pulling him into a hug, “Hi Sikkie.” 

“Hi baby,” Seungsik presses his lips to his forehead, “Is this the new guy that Sejun told Byungchan about?” 

“Hi Chan,” Subin waves at the red head who waves back at Subin then nods to Seungsik. 

“Hi! I’m Wooseok! Sejun doesn’t stop talking about this place and since it’s my first day on the job he forced me to come here,” Wooseok laughs softly, Byungchan jumping off the counter and walking to the register, “You must be Byungchan. Sejun for sure doesn’t shut up about this place because of you,” Wooseok smirks at Byungchan, the black haired male now hiding his face in his sweater sleeves. 

“Chan are you ordering for Seungwoo too?” Hanse grabs a cup to start Chan’s usual order. 

“Yeah. He was going to come over, but we had a walk in so he’s working on that right now,” Chan smiles as he leans into Seungsik. 

“That’s okay,” Hanse blushes and grabs another cup to start Seungwoo’s order as well. 

“What can I get for you?” Byungchan looks up at Wooseok who looks over the menu and bites at his lip piercing. 

“Can I do the red velvet hot chocolate and the strawberry cupcake please?” Wooseok smiles at Byungchan who punches it in before giving the normal discount he gives the tattoo shop employees. 

“Four seventeen,” Byungchan grabs a cup before turning to Subin, “Strawberry cupcake Subin!” 

“Got it,” Subin calls as he quickly walks back towards the cupcakes to escape the gaze from Wooseok. 

“It’s really nice here. I can see why the guys like coming here,” Wooseok watches Byungchan make the hot chocolate. 

“Oh thank you. It’s my pride and joy,” Byungchan smiles at Wooseok, “Do you want the drizzle and whipped cream also?” 

“The more sugar the better,” Wooseok laughs as Byungchan puts the whipped cream and drizzles the chocolate sauce on the top. 

Byungchan puts the lid on the hot chocolate before handing it to Wooseok, Subin walking out with a small box with the cupcake. Subin hands the box to Wooseok, Wooseok smirking down at Subin and winking. 

“If this cupcake tastes as good as it looks I’ll be sure to come back for more,” the male smirks more at Subin before wrapping an arm around Chan’s shoulders, “Come on lover boy. We’ve got work. Come make out with Seungsik on lunch.” 

“Bye Sikkie,” Chan presses a quick kiss to Seungsik’s lips before leaving with his and Seungwoo’s drinks in his hands. 

“I’m okay,” Subin looks at Byungchan who opens his mouth to say something, “I’m alright.” 

“I give it five seconds,” Hanse mumbles before holding up his hand and counting down from five, Subin crumbling to the floor. 

“He’s hot. Oh god he’s hot. He’s tall and hot and he’s probably going to be piercing my lip,” Subin lays down on the floor as he looks up at the ceiling. 

“You’re a mess Subin,” Seungsik laughs as Subin flips him off. 

“Hey Subin it’s ten fifty. You might want to go over there,” Byungchan tries to pull his sweater closer to himself to keep himself warm. 

“Oh god,” Subin stands up and walks out from behind the counter, “Wish me luck,” Subin walks out of the cafe and walks next door to the tattoo shop. 

Byungchan rolls his eyes as he starts cleaning the counters and coffee machines. Seungsik walks into the back to finish off the baking. Hanse looks at Byungchan before sitting down and looking at the younger. Byungchan grabs his water bottle before taking a sip and sighing to himself. 

“Do you think he knows?” Byungchan looks over at Hanse who pauses mid bite of his cookie to look at Byungchan, “Sejun I mean.” 

“Are you asking if you think Sejun knows about your crush on him? He’d be dense if he didn’t. I don’t know why you don’t just ask him out,” Hanse looks at Byungchan who pouts and shrugs, “Look not every man you get a crush on is going to end up like Jinhyuk. You both went into that knowing things wouldn’t work out and you both got hurt. You should really talk to him.” 

“Hanse, you should talk to Seungwoo then too. He likes you and it’s painfully obvious,” Byungchan laughs as Hanse’s face turns red before he takes a big sip of his drink, “Maybe I’ll go in and get my lip pierced like I said I would. It’s just a thought,” Byungchan looks at himself in the mirror tracing his lip with his finger.

“I think you should do it. You’d look good, plus when you pout it would be even cuter,” Hanse grins and ruffles Byungchan’s hair before taking someone’s order as they walk inside of the cafe. 

After another thirty minutes with a steady line of customers coming and going, Subin finally comes back to Wonderland cafe. His bottom lip is slightly swollen from the new piercing, his cheeks dusted pink with a slip of paper in between his fingers. 

“Did he really give you his number?” Byungchan gawks as Subin tilts his head in confusion before laughing and handing the paper to Byungchan. 

“Well yes, but this paper is for you,” Subin smiles and walks behind the counter and to the ovens, “Seungwoo is coming by the way,” Subin peeks his head out to look at Hanse who chokes on his hot chocolate and running to the back to make himself more presentable. 

Byungchan looks over the paper in his hand before unfolding it and blushing at the sight. There in a handwriting that Byungchan could easily recognize from the cheesy notes he sometimes leaves, is Sejun’s number. Byungchan shakily grabs his phone from his pocket before adding the number into his contacts and shoots him a quick message before slipping his phone back into his pocket when Seungwoo walks through the front door. 

“Hey Byungchan. Is Hanse here?” Seungwoo smiles slightly, a light blush highlighting the freckles on Seungwoo’s nose and cheeks. 

“DO HANSE! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!” Byungchan shouts into the back room, hurried footsteps coming from the back. 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Hanse groans and looks at Seungwoo, “Hi babe.” 

“Yet. I’m not your boyfriend yet,” Seungwoo smiles and pulls Hanse close by his shirt, “You’re pretty.” 

“Shut up,” Hanse places a quick kiss to Seungwoo’s lips, the older reciprocating before Byungchan coughs, the two pulling away. 

“Anyways, the boys and I are having dinner tonight and Sejun said we could bring a plus one,” Seungwoo smirks and nips at Hanse’s bottom lip, “Do you want to be my plus one?” 

“You don’t even have to ask my love,” Hanse giggles and cups Seungwoo’s cheeks, “You put blush on.” 

“Yeah. Is it cute?” Seungwoo tilts his head, Hanse nodding before the two look over at Byungchan who has hit his head on the wall, “Byungchan?” 

“Just bros being dudes, dudes being bros. Totally want to kiss him but as bros,” Byungchan groans and walks to the small aquarium that Seungsik keeps at the front of the cafe, “Someone stop me from eating aquarium gravel.” 

“Byungchan why are you being so dramatic?” Hanse looks at Byungchan who presses his forehead to the cold glass of the aquarium. 

“Sejun asked me to be his plus one, but as bros,” Byungchan turns his head to look at Hanse and Seungwoo, Seungwoo cringing and Hanse frowning. 

“Did he really say that?” Seungsik looks at Byungchan in shock who pulls out his phone. 

“He said, and I quote, ‘Hey Byungchannie. The boys and I are going out for dinner and I want to bring you as my plus one, but like as friends.’ End quote,” Byungchan sighs and runs a hand through his hair before pulling his oversized sweater closer to his body. 

“Hey, do you want to do something slightly irresponsible?” Seungwoo smiles at Byungchan who raises his eyebrow and shrugs, “Perfect. I’m bringing Wooseok over. Hanse I’ll be right back,” Seungwoo kisses Hanse’s cheek before running out of the cafe and to the tattoo parlor. 

“I know exactly what Seungwoo is doing,” Seungsik smirks and cleans off part of the table, “I’m closing shop for a bit,” Seungsik walks over to the sign and turns it off. 

“Do I, the main person involved, get to know what the fuck is going on?” Byungchan asks before yelping when Seungsik drags him to the back.

“We’re going to make Sejun regret asking you out as a bro,” Subin giggles as he jumps up onto the table. 

“And how is that going to happen?” Byungchan raises his eyebrow, Hanse leaning against the table and looking over Byungchan, “You’re not touching my clothes. I wear these for a reason.” 

“Oh I’m touching your clothes. No one has seen you without a big fluffy sweater or a turtleneck since everyone started working here. Come on Byungchan,” Hanse smirks at Byungchan who rolls his eyes. 

“Whatever,” Byungchan sighs and bites at his lip before laughing when Wooseok runs inside of the cafe and trips over his own feet at the sight of Subin, “So what is Wooseok doing here?” Byungchan looks up at Wooseok and Seungwoo who smirk. 

“You wanted your lip pierced right? That’s what I’m here to do,” Wooseok reaches into his pocket then sets the stuff on the table next to Byungchan, “Where do you want it pretty boy?” 

“The right side of my lip,” Byungchan smiles up at Wooseok who nods his head and grabs an alcohol pad. 

Wooseok cleans off Byungchan’s lip and lets it dry before grabbing a marker and grabbing a mirror from his pocket, “Tell me if this is okay or if you want it in a different spot,” Wooseok hands the mirror to Byungchan before standing up and fixing the chains hanging from his jeans. 

“Yeah that looks good!” Byungchan hands the mirror back, his hands shaking slightly, “I’m nervous,” Byungchan looks at Wooseok who coos and ruffles Byungchan’s light brown hair.

“I’ll hold your hand if you want me to,” Subin holds his hand out for Byungchan who immediately grips Subin’s hand, “It’s going to be okay. It won’t hurt I promise you. Wooseok is good at this,” Subin touches his own lip for emphasis. 

“Byungchan must have really been hurt by Sejun’s words for him to all of a sudden agree to this when Sejun has been asking him for  _ months  _ to come in and get a tattoo or a piercing,” Seungsik grabs a cookie before handing Hanse and Seungwoo one. 

“It has a lot to do with his ex boyfriend Jinhyuk. They used to do a lot to stupid shit like that when they were together, but they both knew that they couldn’t stay together. Byungchan was finishing up college and Jinhyuk was the heir to his father’s company. They both got hurt in the end. They were in love and Byungchan was never going to be able to see Jinhyuk again. It’s why he’s been so scared to confess to Sejun. He doesn’t want to get attached and get his heart broken again,” Hanse takes a bite of the cookie, Seungsik frowning as he looks over at Byungchan. 

“Sejun’s scared to make the first move. He doesn’t want to overstep his bounds and get rejected,” Seungwoo bites into his cookie before looking at Byungchan who lets Wooseok push the needle through his lip. 

Byungchan looks up at Subin in amazement, Subin laughing at Byungchan’s expression before Wooseok takes the needle out and puts the jewelry in. 

“All done!” Wooseok wraps the needle in a napkin before putting the needle into a plastic bag and putting it back into his pocket, “Seungwoo we should head back before Sejun gets suspicious. We’ll be back to pick you up later!” Wooseok grabs Seungwoo’s hand before dragging the older out of the cafe, Seungwoo turning the open sign back on. 

“It feels funny,” Byungchan looks up at his friends before hearing the familiar bark of the dogs that get walked by the cafe. 

Byungchan grabs the container of the dog treats and runs out of the cafe to greet the dogs. Byungchan laughs as the dogs all jump happily for the treats. Byungchan sits on the sidewalk as he pets the dogs, the dog walkers talking to Byungchan about how each of the dogs are doing. After another ten minutes, the dog walkers wave to Byungchan as they leave, Byungchan standing up and walking inside of the cafe to help Hanse with the crowd of people who showed up. Subin and Seungsik come up from the back and help with boxing and bagging pastries and sandwiches. 

Once closing time hits, Seungsik walks to the sign and turns it off, locking the front door and texting Chan to knock on the back door. 

“You guys stay down here, I’m helping Byungchan pick his outfit!” Hanse smiles as he takes Byungchan upstairs to his apartment. 

Byungchan grabs his keys and unlocks his apartment before puffing his cheeks out and dragging Hanse to his room. Hanse opens up Byungchan’s closet and bites at his lip piercing while looking through the clothes. 

“Sweater and shirt off. Along with your pants,” Hanse looks back at Byungchan who rolls his eyes and slips his sweater and t-shirt off, his jeans coming off right after, “It’s so weird seeing those.” 

“You, Jinhyuk, and Jinhyuk’s tattoo artist friend are the only three people who know about them, except the flower. Only you know that one. I want to touch up the flower,” Byungchan runs his fingers over the flower tattoo on his ribcage, “I squirmed a lot during this one cause it hurt.” 

“Yeah I know. I was there,” Hanse rolls his eyes before throwing a tank top at Byungchan, “But I wasn’t talking about your tattoos. I’m talking about your nipples.” 

“Oh yeah,” Byungchan laughs and looks down at his chest, “I should change the piercings out soon,” Byungchan grabs the black ripped skinny jeans that Hanse throws at him and slips them on, “I’m nervous for them to see me like this,” Byungchan slips the tank top on, the tank top low enough that if he bends over at all, his nipple piercings will be exposed. 

“I miss cocky and confident Byungchan. He’s the one who used to scream compliments out of the window at random people. He’s the one who used to join random dance plays in the street. He’s the one who wouldn’t let some stupid crush determine his self worth. He’s the one who convinced me to get my first piercing. He’s the one who Jinhyuk and I both fell in love with. Byungchan, I know the cute fluffy boy who wears sweaters that are even softer than he is is just another side to you, but you don’t have to hide behind him because you’re scared that this side of you will turn Sejun off. If anything, it’s going to pull him in more. I’m telling you, even Seungsik and Chan who are practically married are going to be all over you,” Hanse slips his fingers into Byungchan’s belt loops before pulling him close, “I’d kiss you, but I think you’d hit me because of your lip piercing.” 

“You’re right I would,” Byungchan grins and kisses Hanse’s forehead gently, “Are you finishing this outfit off or do I have to do it?” 

“There’s the Byungchan I missed,” Hanse smirks and pushes the younger towards the closet. 

Byungchan rolls his eyes and slips on a black bomber jacket with a dragon embroidered on the left sleeve. Hanse grins as Byungchan slips on some black converse before slipping on some rings and a necklace that Hanse had bought him. Hanse and Byungchan walk out of the apartment, Byungchan locking the door behind him. 

“Let me go down first,” Hanse smirks and walks down the stairs, the group asking where Byungchan is, “Make sure not to scream too loudly please. Also, keep your boners to yourself,” Hanse rolls his eyes and smirks as he hears Byungchan walking down the stairs. 

Byungchan pushes his hair back as he gets to the bottom of the stairs, his hair falling back into place. Seungwoo drops the cookie that's in his hand, Byungchan winking at Seungwoo. 

“Where’s Sejun?” Byungchan raises his eyebrow, bending over to fix his shoes, Seungsik choking at the sight of Byungchan’s nipple piercings. 

“H-He’s meeting us at the r-restaurant,” Chan stumbles over his words while looking over Byungchan. 

“Damn,” Wooseok mumbles as Subin blinks in shock. 

“I knew Byungchan was attractive, but was anyone going to tell me he was  _ hot _ ?” Subin walks over to his brother, “I’m literally your brother and I had no idea about this. Take your jacket off,” Subin looks at his brother. 

Byungchan slips his jacket off, the vines that come out of the skull and down his chest, flowers budding off the vines, part of the vines going down his arms. Subin looks at Byungchan in shock before realization hit him. 

“You got these with Jinhyuk didn’t you?” Subin frowns as Byungchan nods his head, “I’m sorry bub.” 

“It’s okay. This one I didn’t get with him,” Byungchan lifts his shirt up to show a flower on his ribcage, “It’s the flower that you gave me the day after Jinhyuk and I broke up.” 

“Shut up,” Subin tears up and hugs his brother tightly, “I love you, and if Sejun turns out to not be the one, you’ll find the one. I promise you that.” 

“We should go before Sejun freaks out that he’s the only one there,” Seungwoo smiles at Byungchan who slips his jacket on, “Shall we be off? It’s only a couple of streets down so I figured we could walk,” Seungwoo smiles as they all walk outside the back door, Byungchan locking up behind them. 

Seungwoo leads the group of men down a couple of blocks to the restaurant. Seungwoo gets a table for eight, Sejun still not showing up yet. The group sits down and looks over the menu, Byungchan running his tongue over his lip as he looks over the menu before taking his jacket off.

“Dude, you have to stop that when you look like that. I might actually combust,” Seungsik looks at Byungchan who laughs and pushes his hair back, “I cannot believe my boss and friend has been this hot.” 

“It’s taken me a lot, but Hanse told me stuff today that makes a whole lot of sense. I was hiding myself behind the fluffy boy who wears cute sweaters. Yes that’s still me, but so is this,” Byungchan moves his tank top, his chest tattoo now the object of attention, “Anyways, where’s Sejun? I wanna make him swoon.” 

“I’m here. Sorry, I was deciding what to wear,” Sejun runs a hand through his bright blue hair, as he makes eye contact with Byungchan, the taller of the two standing up to greet Sejun. 

Byungchan looks over Sejun, his white t-shirt tucked into black pleather pants, grey blazer over his t-shirt. He’s wearing a thin silver chain around his neck, and a light amount of eye makeup. Byungchan is completely awestruck and he might need to wipe his lip in case he’s drooling. Sejun blinks in awe as he rakes his eyes over Byungchan’s body. 

“Tattoos. You have tattoos. And nipple piercings. You’re hot. Oh my god. I said that out loud. I’m so sorry,” Sejun gawks at Byungchan, “Holy shit you’re so attractive.” 

“Why don’t we sit down bro?” Byungchan smirks, Sejun blushing as they sit down, Byungchan sitting back in his spot with Sejun sitting across from him. 

“Does anyone have a knife so we can cut the sexual tension?” Hanse rolls his eyes before their waiter comes over. 

The group of eight quickly order their food and drinks, Byungchan sitting back against his chair and pushing his hair back. Sejun’s throat dries up at the sight before he lays his head down on the table. 

“I think I’m going to pass out. Am I the only one who didn’t know he looked like this?” Sejun looks at the group. 

“I’m his brother and I had no idea,” Subin laughs and lays his head on Wooseok’s shoulder. 

“He has his reasons, but he’s open now. I find out one of you makes fun of him, I will destroy you,” Hanse looks at the group and laughs when everyone shakes their heads. 

Byungchan goes to say something when he hears a familiar laugh at the entrance of the restaurant. Byungchan turns his head over to make eye contact with Jinhyuk before laughing and pushing his hair back and looking at Sejun. 

“Hey Sejun, say, after dinner, me and you head up to that frozen yogurt place on second,” Byungchan grabs Sejun’s chain and pulls him close, “It’ll be a date, considering you’re probably too scared to ask me yourself.” 

“I like cocky Byungchan,” Sejun smirks and leans in closer to Byungchan, “Is that your ex?” 

“Wanna kiss me and pretend like he’s not there?” Byungchan smirks and inches his way closer to Sejun. 

“Anything for you Byungchannie,” Sejun presses his lips to Byungchan’s, Byungchan’s eyes fluttering close as Jinhyuk passes by the table and clenching his jaw at the sight. 

Byungchan bites Sejun’s bottom lip before pulling away from the kiss, Sejun sitting down in his seat and licking his lips. 

“We have to go all dinner with this shit?” Subin rolls his eyes as the group of eight laugh. 

For the rest of dinner, the group of boys share stories from their childhood, stories of how Byungchan and Hanse became friends, stories of how Wooseok came to know Sejun and them. The night has gone smooth and great, they were now paying and getting ready to leave. Sejun and Byungchan were last to leave, Sejun slipping his hand into Byungchan’s back pocket as they left the restaurant where Jinhyuk is stood outside smoking. 

“Well hello there butterfly,” Jinhyuk smirks at Byungchan who leans into Sejun. 

“Hello Jinhyuk of Lee Enterprises. I assume business is going well,” Byungchan wraps his arm around Sejun’s waist. 

“Business is well. It’s good to see that you’re happy. Im Sejun, you hurt him, I hunt you down. That boy is amazing. He’ll treat you right. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Jinhyuk puts his cigarette out, “Business dinners are really terrible. Avoid them as much as you can. When the wedding comes, contact me,” Jinhyuk winks before walking back inside the restaurant leaving Sejun and Byungchan to sit in silence. 

“Are you okay?” Sejun looks up at Byungchan who laughs and takes Sejun to the frozen yogurt shop. 

“I’m perfect. I have the prettiest boy in all of South Korea as my soon to be boyfriend,” Byungchan winks at Sejun who blushes and walks into the frozen yogurt shop. 

Byungchan smiles and grabs two bowls before handing one to Sejun. They fill their bowls with the frozen yogurt before getting whatever toppings they want, Byungchan paying for them. The two sit down and begin to eat their froyo. 

“Can you tell me about it and why you two broke up?” Sejun takes a bite of Byungchan’s froyo while smiling. 

“We met when I was in college. We met at a park when he crashed his skateboard into me and broke my favorite pair of glasses. He paid for my new glasses and then he asked me out. After our first date we both knew that things wouldn’t end up well. He told me he was set to inherit Lee Enterprises and I was going to finish college and open up my cafe, but that didn’t stop us. We spent as much time together as we could being young, dumb, and reckless. We got high in the back of his limo, we made out in his dad’s office, we got tattoos and piercings together. We fell in love, coincidentally Hanse fell in love with me too,” Byungchan laughs sadly, several tears falling from his eyes, “The day that I graduated college, Jinhyuk and I walked around town after a party that Hanse and Subin threw for me. We walked back to the park and held hands under the stars. He kissed me and told me he was in love with me. I was so happy. I should have known,” Byungchan wipes his eyes with his jacket sleeve, “After he told me, he cupped my cheeks and told me that I better find someone who makes me ten times happier than he did. He couldn’t see me anymore. His father had found out and made him take over the company.” 

“Oh baby,” Sejun wipes Byungchan’s tears, “I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine having to go through that,” Sejun frowns and cups Byungchan’s cheeks, “I’m here for you love.” 

“I don’t want you to think that because I’m crying over this means that I don’t like you, because fuck Sejun. You’ve made so fucking happy. You’re not a rebound either. I don’t love Jinhyuk anymore. I’ve been pining after you for  _ months _ ,” Byungchan laughs and kisses Sejun’s hand. 

“I know. I’ve noticed, I’ve just been scared to ask you out. While I never went through that, I did fall for someone close to me,” Sejun smiles and takes a bite of his frozen yogurt. 

“Was it Chan?” Byungchan smiles at Sejun who laughs and shakes his head. 

“I fell for Seungwoo. I knew I never had a chance with him. I didn’t realize my feelings until after he had met Hanse. It’s okay though, because I had seen the tall fluffy haired owner with the incredibly deep dimples. He means so much to me already and I really want to be his boyfriend some day,” Sejun smiles at Byungchan who leans over and kisses Sejun’s nose. 

“He really wants to be your boyfriend some day as well. Maybe after tonight the fluffy coffee shop owner and the blue haired tattoo shop owner can be more than friends,” Byungchan leans closer to Sejun while smiling. 

“I’d like that a lot,” Sejun whispers and leans in closer. 

Byungchan closes his eyes before gently pressing his lips to Sejun’s, Sejun kissing back just as gently. They were kissing in a busy frozen yogurt shop, their yogurt slowly but surely melting, but the only thing they cared about in that moment was each other. 


End file.
